farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ka Jothee
:"He wants to live the quiet life. I want to live loudly." ::-Jothee, commenting on his father vs. himself Jothee is the mixed-race son of the late Ka D'Argo, a Luxan, and the late Lo'Laan, a Sebacean. Character History Pre-Show In his early years, Jothee lived with his parents on a farming colony far away from people who would harm him or his parents because of their mixed marriage and his mixed blood. However, it was all violently interrupted when his uncle, the Peacekeeper Macton Tal, framed D'Argo for the murder of Lo'Laan. Before he was arrested by Macton, D'Argo found someone who would take Jothee in and hopefully keep him safe until he was grown. It would be nine cycles before D'Argo ever saw his son again. Season Two D'Argo became aware of Jothee's enslavement thanks to Stark, who had gained the knowledge after he was resurrected. Stark created a plan for the crew to rob a Shadow Depository and buy Jothee and the Banik Slaves from the slave traders with the proceeds. The plans quickly went awry, and Scorpius purchased Jothee's slave lot, who would release Jothee in exchange for John. Crichton, seeing a hopeless situation, secretly surrendered himself to Scorpius and Jothee was released. Arriving aboard Moya to a bittersweet reunion with his father, Jothee revealed that Scorpius had simply let him go. Realizing that John had sacrificed himself for Jothee, D'Argo and Aeryn devised a plan to save Crichton. Refusing to help rescue John, Jothee explained that he had just regained his freedom and did not feel obligated to put it in peril to rescue someone he didn't know. He felt he had had his share of misery and danger; that there were things he had to do to survive that he would never be proud of. The mutilation of Jothee's tenkas and nose were only a small indication of those hard times. Eventually, Jothee played a small part in rescuing Crichton by piloting a transport pod to retrieve some of Moya's crew from the Shadow Depository. Season Three Not long after, Jothee and Chiana began an affair in spite of the fact that D'Argo and Chiana were involved and wanted the three of them to all live a quiet, peaceful life on a farm. The affair continued until one day, Chiana and Jothee got caught in a lie. In a rage, D'Argo branded Jothee with the Union Tattoos meant for him and Chiana. After the revelation, Jothee left Moya without speaking to his father. Speaking to Chiana, he said that being half-Luxan, he knew nothing about Luxan honor and admitted he had betrayed his father. He knew if he stayed on Moya he would probably do it again. Chiana admitted to Jothee that the affair wasn't really his fault, that she had in fact used him to thwart D'Argo's plans of marriage. Jothee asked Chiana to tell D'Argo that he was sorry and that some day he would return and make it up to the both of them. Secretly listening, D'Argo had heard the entire conversation. The Peacekeeper Wars: The Mini-Series It would be almost two years later, during the Peacekeeper/Scarran War, when Jothee reappeared. Beyond belief, Jothee, aboard a Luxan warship with a crew of warriors, rescued D'Argo and Chiana as they floated in space dying after abandoning D'Argo's ship Lo'la before it was destroyed by Scarran War Minister Ahkna. Jothee had become a field officer, a Cleaver, in the Luxan Army. During the War Jothee and D'Argo were able to patch up their differences before D'Argo was struck down and killed while protecting Chiana. Before he died, D'Argo gave his Qualta Blade to Chiana, who passed it to Jothee. His father dead, Jothee is left at a crossroads; and where the future may find him is still unknown. Quotes *(To D'Argo) "I knew you would come for me." *"I have done things - many things I am not proud of, to survive. I don't wanna shame you, but I am not going back to that planet. I only just got my freedom back. I'm not gonna risk losing it again." *"No father. If it's your fight, then it's mine too." *"I'm only half Luxan. And for many cycles I didn't even want to be that." *"D'Argo's right. I know nothing of Luxan honor or integrity. I'm a half-Luxan. I betrayed him and if I stay, I'll probably do it again." *"Tell my father - if he'll let you - that I'm sorry. And that one day I'll return, and make it up to you both." *"It's all genetics, Father. It's like the Luxan Lottery." * :D'Argo: Chiana was the first person after your mother whom I really cared about. :Jothee: Well I'm glad you and Chiana are back together. :D'Argo: Day by day, trust takes time. :Jothee: Yes it does. Trivia *The young Jothee who appeared in Season 1 was portrayed by Grant Magee. In his short story arc in Season 2 and 3, Matthew Newton was cast. For the miniseries, Nathaniel Dean took over the role. Appearances *(01.10 "They've Got A Secret") (Recording) *(01.12 "Rhapsody In Blue") (Vision) *(02.17 "The Ugly Truth") (Picture) *(02.20 "Liars, Guns And Money - With Friends Like These") *(02.21 "Liars, Guns And Money - Plan B") *(02.22 "Die Me, Dichotomy") *(03.01 "Season Of Death") *(03.02 "Suns And Lovers") *(Peacekeeper Wars: Part 1) *(Peacekeeper Wars: Part 2) *''Farscape #2'' Category:CharactersCategory:Moya's CrewCategory:Recurring CharactersCategory:Season 2 CharactersCategory:Season 3 CharactersCategory:Peacekeeper Wars Characters Category:Hybrids